


All Hallows Magic

by paintedskullfairy



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Town References, Nightmare Before Christmas References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedskullfairy/pseuds/paintedskullfairy
Summary: Two sisters are catapulted into a world full of talking skeletons, spectres, goblin kings and a terrifying bogeyman.





	1. The Pumpkin Lights

Marianne threw on her headphones, letting the upbeat sound of seasonal, spooky music fill her ears as she climbed up the staircase. 

Tonight, her dad was out of town for business and he wouldn't be home for rest of the weekend. 

After much begging and pleading she had successful managed to persuade him that she, the responsible nineteen-year old she was, could not only look after herself, but also her younger sister. 

No babysitter meant a whole lot more freedom.  

Marianne reached the top of the stairs and looked across the hallway to her younger sister's room. She hadn't seen Dawn the whole night. When Marianne had yelled that dinner was ready, Dawn called back saying she wasn't hungry and would just re-heat it later – yet it still lay untouched in the microwave downstairs. 

Marianne edged towards the door, but decided it was best not to bother Dawn.  

She was seventeen years old. Marianne knew that when she was that age she had wanted all the privacy she could get.  

That's when she saw the bright flash and flicker escape from under the small space between Dawn's bedroom door and the hallway floor. 

"What the-?" Marianne muttered, pulling her headphones off and letting them hang loose around her neck. 

Gently she knocked against the white wood, decorated with butterflies and daises. 

"Hey Dawn, you alright in there?"  

There was a small crashing sound almost immediately from the other side of the door, followed by a small high pitch shriek. 

"Yes!" Her sister cried, then a pause followed by a calmer and more collected; "Yes I'm fine – just doing... homework."  

Marianne raised an eyebrow but thought nothing more, "OK – I'm going to head to bed, the house is locked up." She paused, there was nothing else to report and Dawn clearly wanted to resume... whatever it was she was doing. "Night sis."  

"OK, Night Marianne!" Dawn called out from behind the door. 

Marianne crossed the hallway towards her own room - placing the headphones back on as she did so. She locked the door behind her and threw herself onto the bed – staring up at the many posters that adorned both her walls and ceiling.  

As she lay there, the music made her think of the Halloween's she had celebrated as a child. 

Halloween used to be, without question, Marianne's favourite time of the year. 

Her mother had put so much time and effort into it, out doing herself every year – practically earning the annual nickname of the 'Halloween Queen' or 'The Fae Witch'.  

Each Halloween their family would carve an army of pumpkins, so many that they would cover the entire lawn and porch - each individually lit as if acting like a beacon for someone out there in the darkness. 

Decorations, like spider webs and skulls would be spread throughout the family home and each night in October, their mother would tuck the two sisters in and tell them stories of a distant land, filled with talking skeletons, singing spectres and ghouls of all types. 

The stories were always Dawn and Marianne's favourite part of the autumnal month. Their mother was a brilliant story teller and told so many tales of a land called 'All Hallows' - a magical town ruled by the King of the Goblins, said to be the most fearsome creature of all – but incredibly kind to anyone in need. 

Marianne's mother had always told the two young Fae sisters that just because someone does not look the same as you, it does not mean you should fear them or treat them any different.  

Halloween was so magical to Marianne, but it lost that magic when her mother passed away.  

The first Halloween after her death, their father had tried to recreate some of that lost magic, but he couldn't bring the same joy to the holiday their mother had.  

Marianne tried, those first couple of years – especially for Dawn's sake. But she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it anymore.  

Dawn, who had inherited their mother's enthusiasm and charisma – still celebrated. It was Dawn who placed up decorations and carved the odd pumpkin but this year, the house remained barren.  

It seemed as if Dawn was too distracted to decorate, Marianne couldn't blame her. 

Before his departure, their father had encouraged them to 'spook' up the place, leaving money behind on the side for new decorations if the old ones were too broken or aged and even a pumpkin for good measure. 

Marianne sighed, if her mother was alive the house would have been completely bewitched since October 1st - having it so mundane and bare was practically an insult to her memory. 

Feeling guilty, Marianne climbed off the bed and headed downstairs. The pumpkin still sat on the side, untouched. 

She hadn't carved a pumpkin in years – but she had done hundreds in the past. Marianne grabbed a knife and a nearby stool and got to work, creating slanted eyes and a toothy grin. 

After a few hours, the pumpkin was complete.  

Marianne hopped off the stool, throwing the knife into the sink as she did so and started to rummage around in the drawers. Finally, after ten minutes she had found a couple of matches and an old tealight – it's small wick just enough to hold a flame for tonight and over the weekend.  

Careful not to drop her creation, she opened the front door and placed the pumpkin down on the porch. As she lit the wick and the flame was born, it seemed that the pumpkin's lifeless grin turned more into a content smirk – as if it had finally achieved its lifes purpose. 

Marianne stood up and admired the pumpkin.  

It wasn't the greatest she had ever done, but having something on display made her feel slightly better and a little closer to her mother. 

Marianne felt confident that Dawn would be ecstatic when she saw the pumpkin tomorrow morning. 

She locked the front door once more and crept up to bed. The strange, flickering glow was still shining from underneath Dawn's door. Marianne wondered what sort of homework it was... she suspected it was most likely chemistry.   

Not bothering to get undressed, Marianne fell onto her bed. Her headphones continued to play her selected playlist – and somewhere between familiar Halloween party tunes and movie themes, Marianne fell asleep. 

 

***

 

***THUD***  

 

The sudden, unexpected noise made Marianne dart awake, the headphones pulling away from her as she sat bolt upright.  

Vigorously she rubbed her eyes, letting them adjust to the dark gloom of her room, the moonlight illuminating an odd patch of floorboards provided the only source of light.  

Her phone was still in her back pocket, and it appeared to be on repeat the whole time – the similar music she had listened to earlier echoed up from the headphones that she now wore as a necklace.  

"Better check that noise out." Marianne muttered to herself, slipping on her shoes in case she had to go outside and scare away the random cat that seemed to have a vendetta against their rubbish. 

As she left her bedroom she noticed how neither sound nor light were coming from Dawn's room anymore. 

_'She must be asleep.'_ Marianne thought to herself. 

Carefully she maneuvered downstairs and investigated the lower floor, oddly enough nothing seemed to be out of place.  

Marianne checked outside, looking over to the bins – not a feline in sight.  

Maybe she simply imaged it? 

With a shrug she headed back inside and upstairs, ready to resume sleep. She looked down at her wrist and checked her watch; it was nearly midnight – the witching hour. 

That's when Marianne heard the thud again, louder this time. 

And it was coming from up the stairs. 

Marianne quickened her pace, heading directly to where she thought she had heard the sound.  

She took the stairs two at a time, not thinking about where to place her feet. As soon as she reached the top, she heard her sister's scream. 

"Dawn!" Marianne cried, throwing herself at her sister's door and fumbling with the handle.  

"DAWN!" Marianne shouted when she realised the door was locked. She slammed her full weight against it, her sister continuing to scream from inside.  

Marianne gave a run at the door, pouncing at it from side on – her weight behind her. The door splintered slightly and Marianne heard the sound of the lock breaking. 

She barged in... 

... and was not prepared for what she saw. 

Dawn was still screaming, something small was pulling at her wrists. 

It was dragging her, whatever it was. 

The small creature was now immersed in a swirl of purple light. 

Marianne registered the shock.  _'That... That was – is - a_ _wall..._ _what the hell is going on?!'_ She thought as she raced over to her sister who was now half in the light herself. 

"Marianne!" Dawn cried, flinging out her arm wildly in an attempt for Marianne to catch. 

Marianne gripped tight as the sisters latched on to one another. Marianne pulled, but the weight of whatever was pulling her sister was far stronger than she was. 

Her hands felt like they were slipping, but Marianne refused to let go – she couldn't lose her sister. 

"Marianne!" Dawn cried again, only her face and outstretched arm remaining out of the swirl of light. "Pull harder!"  

Marianne did just that, she didn't need to be told twice. 

The weight was getting harder and harder to pull against, Marianne stumbled – letting Dawn fall slightly more into the light as she gave another shriek; but Marianne managed to wedge her foot against the wall and keep pulling – pouring all her strength into it. 

But the force from the other side was too great.

As Marianne tried to tug for a final time – both sisters fell into the purple light; not even having enough time to yell out in surprise. 

As soon as the room was empty the portal closed in on itself, the purple light flicking before dying out completely. 

Marianne's phone lay on the floor, having fallen out during the struggle. The Halloween themed music was continuing to play through the headphones that lay beside it. 

Outside the pumpkin continued to burn, it's flickering flame illuminating its carved face. Once it featured a toothy grin and a content smirk, now –  a beaming smile.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short story for Halloween!  
> (A combination of Strange Magic, Halloween Town and the Nightmare Before Christmas!)


	2. Welcome To All Hallows

Marianne was falling.

She could feel her body plummeting down as purple lights rushed passed her. The wind was catching in her short hair and making her eyes sting – but from a squint she could make out Dawn falling beneath her – a dainty hand still in Marianne's tight grip.

Marianne closed her eyes to shield them from the gale and didn't see the darkness that rushed up to meet them.

"OOOF!" She exclaimed as she made contact with a hard surface. She rolled and lay there for a moment – inwardly checking to see if anything was broken. 

Content that all bones were still intact, Marianne slowly opened her eyes – blinking to remove the last nagging aches. 

Her head was sore and a ringing sound filled her ears. 

She must have been lying on her back because the sky was the first thing she saw.

Never before had she seen a sky like it. The clouds were a dark grey, elongated, stretched out shapes always curling at the edges. A red tinge seeped through the clouds – which provided both darkness but also made it seem somewhat bright enough to see. 

A small colony of bats flew together overhead, swirling and soaring through the wispy clouds.

In the distance she heard a voice, calling out. 

It was getting louder, but the noise was just a collection of confused mumblings to Marianne's ears.

"Ma... ri...... ne." The voice called again, the high pitch sound that rung in Marianne's head finally dying down.

Marianne blinked again, the last dregs of the horrid sound completely vanishing – replaced by Dawn's concerned tone. 

"Marianne!" She cried, shaking her older sister's shoulders. 

"Dawn-" Marianne said slowly, confused at first, then she remembered - the room, the light. 

Marianne sat up quickly, head swirling as a result. 

"Dawn! Are you alright?! What the hell happ-" Marianne asked as she struggled to her feet, finally getting a good look at her surroundings.

No longer were the sisters in Dawn's room – as if the hell-fire sky wasn't a clear enough clue already - posters of boy bands and adorable animals were replaced by charred trees with looming streets situated in the distance. 

"Where... are we?" Marianne asked, turning full circle.

"You're on the outskirts of town." Came a reply.

Both Dawn and Marianne jumped as a small creature appeared in front of them. 

"It's you!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping behind Marianne. Marianne clenched her fists ready to protect her younger sibling.

"You tried to kidnap my sis-" Marianne started to say, but stopped short when she saw what the small figure looked like.

It appeared to be male, with a masculine yet round face - the skin dark and stone like. Small horns curled out from his forehead and ended just above pointy ears. He grinned at the girls, small sharp teeth gleaming behind his lips.

Dark eyes blinked at them.

"Oh, sorry." He said, rather apologetically. "You've probably never seen a troll before." 

Marianne stumbled, trying to form a half decent sentence, but she failed to get the words out.

Dawn peeked out from behind a dumb-struck Marianne, more intrigued than scared now.

"You grabbed my wrist rather hard you know." She said with a frown.

"Did I? Oh god I'm sorry, it's just I don't really know my own strength sometimes. I was worried you wouldn't follow me and I really, _urgently_ needed you to be here." 

"I wouldn't have." 

"Wouldn't have what?" 

"Followed you." 

"Oh." The troll said, looking miserable.

"It would have been nice to be asked though." Dawn said, giving a friendly smile which the troll copied.

Marianne, finally finding her ability to speak again, whipped around to face her sister.

"Why are you being so polite?" She hissed, "It tried to kidnap you!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the nearby troll.

"Oh, my name is Sunny." Inputted the troll, who clearly hadn't realised the girls were whispering amongst themselves. 

Marianne turned, her teeth glaring.

"Why did you try and kidnap her?!" 

"Kidnapping is a _strong_ word -" The troll started to say but Marianne cut him off.

"And literally minutes ago we were in her room - so where are we now?!" 

"The outskirts of town, the land of All Hallows-" Sunny began.

"Is this a prank? If so it's not funny at all, and hardly original. What kind of costume is that anyway? It's really... realistic..." Marianne trailed off, losing her confidence and conviction as she did so. 

"It's not a costume Marianne." Dawn explained, standing between the two. 

"Oh, Dawn come on! Don’t be ridiculous, it's clearly... I mean he's not a real..." Marianne stopped. "Wait, where did you say we were?" 

"The outskirts of town, the land of All Hallows." Sunny responded again.

"All Hallows?" Marianne repeated slowly, going over every syllable carefully. "But... That's impossible." She said out loud, but it was nothing more than a whisper.

Dawn gripped Marianne's arm, her eyes wide.

"Mum's stories." Was all she said.

Sunny pulled out a battered pocket watch, the back completely rusted. He frowned as he looked at the clock face before looking up at the sisters.

"I don't mean to cut introductions short or sound rude, but we are running late and there is somewhere we really ought to be." He exclaimed.

"Where?" Dawn asked.

"There is someone in the town who wishes to meet you, who will help answer any questions I'm sure." 

"Alright." Dawn said, stepping forward as if ready to follow the troll. 

"Dawn!" Marianne nearly shouted, grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her back a few steps. "What are you thinking? We can't go with him – we don't know him." 

Sunny, who was clearly feeling extremely awkward stepped far enough back to be out of ear shot – he had learnt his lesson from interrupting the sisters.

"I know, but Mum told us so many stories about this place – everyone is basically harmless. She said not to judge people... remember?" 

"Dawn, those were stories."

"Well, apparently not." Dawn exclaimed, freeing herself from Marianne's grip before turning to walk with Sunny.

"Besides, we can hardly stay here." She protested before walking off.

Marianne cursed under breath, took one last look around her and regrettably followed her sister who was now laughing and striking up conversation with the small troll who walked beside her. 

***

 

 

Sunny and Dawn conversed all the way to town, Marianne followed close behind and would regularly glare at Dawn every time she giggled – not that her sister took any notice of her or her concerns.

Marianne grumpily kicked a loose pebble, it bounced off her shoe and across the loose cobbles which were now forming up and out of the earth she had previously been walking on. 

Not being included in the conversation gave her a small window of time to collect her thoughts.

Were they really heading towards the town that she had become so accustomed to in stories? 

It was impossible, as if it could exist.

And yet, a part of Marianne, deep down wished, hoped and prayed that it was the truth. 

Upfront, Sunny had said something to Dawn which Marianne didn't quite catch, but her sister was giggling, a hand covering her mouth.

"Let's not forget that he tried to kidnap you!" Marianne called out.

Her sister glared at her from over her shoulder, eyes narrowed. But Dawn was hardly the incriminating type.

"Marianne." She warned.

"I am really sorry about that." Sunny said, looking back towards Marianne before resting his eyes on Dawn, "truly there was no malice in it." 

"I believe you." Dawn said with a heart-warming smile.

Marianne scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her." Marianne heard Dawn say, "so, why did you kidnap me then?"

"First of all, it was _not_ supposed to be kidnapping, but you started screaming, and that's why I screamed and I panicked." Sunny hung his head, "Oh man," he muttered to himself, "I'm the worst." 

Dawn nudged him playfully much to Marianne's objections. "Hey," She said, "No you're not." 

Sunny beamed up at her, his fangs on show.

"Well yes anyway," He said after a moment, a light dusting of red emerging on his granite cheeks. "It's a long and complicated story as to why I needed to bring you here – the person we're going to see will tell you everything."

"And _who_ is it we are going to see exactly?" Marianne called out from behind.

"Someone super important." Sunny replied with a smile.

"Helpful." Marianne muttered under her breath.

***

 

Eventually they arrived at a large iron gate – Gothic in design with high, twisted spikes covered in ivy.

Two large padlocks sat rusted on the gate, faces of majestic lion skulls carved into them. 

Marianne was intrigued, she studied the entrance – it seemed like no one had used it for a hundred years. How on earth were they going to get inside?

Sunny looked over towards her, acknowledging her confusion. "Nothing is ever as it seems around here." He said, placing a small, chiselled hand on the gate and giving it a light push. 

There was a rumble and slowly the gates opened themselves. "Welcome!" Sunny cried, stepping over the threshold, "To the land of All Hallows!" 

As soon as the sisters stepped through the gate, the town sprung to life. 

The wind picked up and soared through the air, carrying crumpled leaves and throwing them about like confetti. 

Creatures of all shapes and sizes darted about the square. 

"It's exactly like the stories!" Dawn remarked with glee. 

Marianne had to admit she was right.

There were figures who wore trailing cloaks, as pale as the moon. 

Creatures that slithered and hissed as they transported themselves from one side of the square to another. 

A whole host of the strange and bizarre. 

Marianne felt very much like an outcast, but she looked over to her sister who seemed transfixed by it all. While Dawn was smiling and waving to passing creatures – Marianne decided to just kept her head down.

As Sunny led them through the town, a few creatures raised their eyebrows and looked their way - but ultimately, they didn't seem bothered by the girls' presence. Marianne couldn't quite believe how accurate her mother's stories had been... but surely that's all they ever were – stories.

There was no way a place like this could exist?

Right?

Their pace slowed as they reached the town centre, ghouls had started to gather and the crowd was becoming dense – but Sunny navigated a way through. 

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, "I thought we were going to see someone." 

"We are," Sunny explained, taking out his pocket watch once again and analysing it. "We are just waiting for him to arrive, should be soon actually – keep an eye on the fountain - it's pretty cool." 

Marianne looked over to the fountain that stood a few feet away from her. It appeared to be carved out of white marble, the odd plant sprouting from its base. The fountain itself was tall and grand with a large pool of water. Rising up from its centre was twisted forms which levelled out to another smaller platform. 

"Alright." Sunny said, placing his watch away, "It's nearly time."

"Time for what?" Marianne asked, slightly unnerved.

Sunny didn't have a chance to respond as the crowd began to chant. It started off as a low whisper, a strange melody that eventually grew louder until finally it filled the air.

The crowd continued to grow, as well as the volume of the song they were all singing. Marianne stood close to her sister and from the corner of her eye she got a look at the participants who stood beside her.

By her feet stood, or rather sat, a gremlin like creature. Completely covered in thin, white fur - it's gaze transfixed on the fountain. 

Next to it was a woman – well it was the shape and form of a woman. Except she was blue – a transparent blue and a supernatural wisp of a tail in the place where her legs should have been. 

The spectre was thoroughly enjoying the music, floating side to side and singing her lungs out.

Marianne corrected herself; since the spectre clearly had no lungs.

She was reminded of a character from one of her mother's bedtime stories, an eccentric ghost who shared a name with a fruit.

Marianne wondered if this was the same one, but shrugged off the idea; Sunny was never mentioned in her mother's tales not to mention the fact that they were just stories, there was no way this could all be real, perhaps she just bumped her head when she fell and imagined Sunny pulling Dawn through a wall. 

She probably just tripped up the stairs again.

Yeah, that had to be it.

Still this was all... utterly amazing.

The cries and music from the crowd was almost deafening by now, but Marianne managed to hear some words of the chant.

_"In this town, we call home – everyone_ _hail_ _to the goblin song."_

Suddenly, smoke began to rise up out of the water – wisps forming elongated tendrils that floated upwards. When they reached the small platform situated on the marble centre, the smoke started to swirl around and around. As the chant grew louder, the smoke blackened as if becoming moving shadows. They joined together and formed a figure.

The figure was tall and thin. It stood high up on the platform, looming over the town and Marianne.

As the shadows melted away, a man remained - his head was bowed. He wore a pinstripe suit which appeared to be made from multiple layers. Marianne couldn't see detail from this distance, but from where she stood she could make out that his skin didn't look at all like skin should. 

Instead it seemed more bark like, rough and textured. His fingers were long and pointed at the tip – almost like claws.

Slowly the shadow man raised his head – which was also bark like, jittering out to almost form a crown shape upon his head.

His eyes remained firmly shut, but Marianne could feel his gaze. It burned as if through his eyelids he was staring at her and only her.

That's when he opened his eyes; startling pools of sapphire blue locking onto her.


	3. The Goblin King

His gaze was intense, as if he was studying every inch of her – analysing every strand of hair, the colour of her eyes, even how she stood before him now.

Marianne realised she hadn't blinked yet and broke eye contact, becoming increasingly embarrassed upon remembering the amount of people who surrounded herself and the stranger.

She adverted her gaze towards the cobbled ground, scolding herself for her own bizarre reaction, but not before seeing a flash of grimace appear on the creature's face.

When she had locked eyes with the shadow man, she had failed to realise that the crowd were clapping and cheering, as if celebrating the entrance of the tall, looming figure.

A small woman pushed through the crowd, "Move yourself!" She shrieked. Marianne looked up and saw a clump of matted red hair run towards the base of the fountain. 

Marianne thought to herself how the woman would have looked passable as human, if it wasn't for the deep, sunken eyes and shaved off horns.

"Bog!" She clapped and grinned, showing off her crooked teeth. "So happy you're back!"

Bog, which Marianne presumed was the creature's name, looked down at the eager woman and let out a deep sigh. He moved forward, stepping down off the fountain's raised platform in one large stride. As soon as his foot met with the ground he was surrounded by an array of ghouls.

"So happy that you're back!" They cried, "We have so much to prepare for!"

"The Goblin Ball!" One shrieked.

"Halloween itself!" Another said. 

Bog nodded and calmed the crowd, all the while his attention still fixated on Marianne.

"He must be the guy who wants to talk to us." Dawn whispered to Marianne, nearly causing her to jump.

The woman with the lack of horns, turned to see what their celebrity was gawking at. She jumped into action when she realised it was Marianne.

"Alright you lot!" She called out to the crowd - "There are things to be doing for the upcoming event! There isn't long until Halloween!" The crowd broke off, resuming their business until the crowded square was emptied aside from Marianne, her sister and a handful of ghouls.

Bog slowly walked over, his strides covering much ground. Marianne thought he was tall, but it wasn't until he was up-close that Marianne could appreciate his full height. 

He stood a good metre or so above Marianne, his back slightly arched.

His blue eyes pierced through every inch of Marianne's body.

As he opened his mouth to speak – Dawn cut in.

"Hi! I'm Dawn!" She declared, sticking out her hand.

Both Bog and Marianne turned to stare at her, a mixture of bafflement splashed across their faces.

"Hello..." Bog said drawing out the word, his voice was deep, thick and almost foreign. "Sunny - who is this?" 

"Dawn sire, she did just introduce herself." Sunny replied, confused.

Bog looked between the two girls and let out a deep groan, his thumb and forefinger pinched at the bridge on his hooked nose. 

"Sunny, you were told to go to the house with the pumpkins." 

"I di-" 

"You were given the easiest of instructions." 

"I follo-" 

"You were  _specifically_ told." He growled, anger becoming more apparent in his voice, "to bring back the  **one**  person in that house who can do magic."

"I -" Sunny tried again, only to be cut off.

"So, I'll ask again – Who are you?!" Bog almost shouted. Marianne was too annoyed to notice the almost desperation in his eyes.

"Hey don't shout at us when it was you who got one of your goons to kidnap my sister!" Marianne exclaimed, pointing her finger. 

"I'm not a goon." Sunny miserably muttered in the background. 

A look crossed over the menacing creatures face, as if no one had spoken to him in that way for a long time.

"Do you," He growled, bending down so his eyes were level with Marianne's, "have any idea of who you are speaking to with that tone?"

Marianne rolled her eyes, she would have been a _hell_ of a lot nicer if kidnapping, falling and singing hadn't been involved prior to this moment.

"You could be royalty for all I care, I don't give a crap." Marianne growled back, standing her ground. 

Dawn watched anxiously from the side-lines, trying to say something but being outvoiced.

"Why you insolent-" Bog began, clenching his claws in rage. "I am royalty! I am Bog- the Goblin King!" He said, standing to his full height, proudly slamming his fist against his chest.

Marianne stumbled, "The... Goblin... King." She repeated. 

"Like the one from the stories?" Dawn asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The hornless woman with dim flame hair waddled forward, "The stories? What do you mean my dear?" 

"Our mother always told us stories of this place. Most of them involved the infamous Goblin King." Dawn said, "Pretty sure those were your favourite Marianne." 

"Shut up Dawn." Marianne hissed, trying to keep a creeping blush under control.

On the inside she was scolding herself, did she just have a fight with her favourite fictional character?

Was he even fictional anymore?

He was so lifelike, more incredible than she had ever imagined.

Without a doubt he lived up to his reputation from her mother's stories.

Although her mother had failed to mention how infuriating he was, nor how strangely handsome.

The Goblin King seemed to relax - a flicker of understanding dancing in his eyes.

"You're Morgan's... children?" He asked, looking between the two girls. One a feisty dark-haired menace, the other a sweet blonde-haired delight. 

"You knew our mother?" Dawn asked.

"Aye, but most importantly I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding. As much as I – we..." He said, gesturing to the fellow ghouls who had remained quiet during the confrontation, "… are happy to have you here, we needed Morgan instead of you."

He paused.

He must have acknowledged the look on the girls' faces, responding with a sullen nod.

"Ah." Bog said after a moment, "I understand." 

Marianne felt a weird wave of relief, having to remind people that her mother was no longer with them was hard enough, let alone telling someone for the first time.

"I feared the worst when the pumpkins dwindled – but hope is cruel sometimes." He exhaled. "She was a good woman, an even better witch." 

"Wait wha-" Marianne began to say, but she was interrupted by the spectre woman floating up to Bog. 

"What are we going to do without Morgan?" She asked, her shining eyes wide. 

Bog chewed his lip, a pointed tooth pressing into the fine skin of his mouth.

"It's worth a shot, but can either of you do magic?" He asked hopefully.

Dawn was about to speak but Marianne got there first.

"What sort of question is that?" Marianne demanded, "None of this is possible and-" 

"Magic doesn't exist?" Bog finished for her. 

She stared up at him, was this _not_  a dream? 

"You would think that by now, after all you have seen and bare witnessed to – from trolls to ghosts, that magic has the potential to be real." 

Marianne didn't say anything, as much as the Goblin King infuriated her - he had an excellent point.

"So," He continued, "I will ask again, although this time the question is more directed at you miss." 

"Me?" Dawn squeaked.

Marianne remembered when they were little and experimenting with card tricks, both the sisters failed every time, their mother was no good at it either.

There was no way either of them could do magic-

"A little." Dawn responded, fumbling with her hands. 

As the ghouls cracked smiles and clapped with glee, Marianne turned to her sister.

"What?" 

Dawn looked at her and then to the ghouls, "I... well... I can do a few spells. Create balls of light, that sort of thing, it's really nothing too fancy."

"What?" Marianne said again, only to be ignored.

"That is still something, right Bog?" The spectre asked, showing off transparent teeth. 

"Indeed." He replied.

"Then we must prepare!" Cried the hornless woman, "come!" 

The Goblin King nodded, agreeing that there wasn't a lot of time remaining. The group of ghouls including Dawn began to walk away from the fountain, off into the town. 

Marianne was left behind, stunned at the revelation that little Dawn could do magic.

"HEY!" She shouted. Her roar caused everyone to turn back to face her - confusion on their faces at her at her sudden outburst.

"Someone needs to explain what the _hell_ is going on." She demanded. "W- What do you mean you can do magic Dawn? That's crazy – when...?"

"I've been able to do it for a few months now." Dawn responded, awkwardly twisting a finger in her blonde hair. "I didn't know what was happening at first, I used to practise secretly in the attic and then one day, I came across some of mum's old journals."

"They were always locked." Marianne recalled. She had found them after their father cleaned out the room in which him and his late wife had once shared. Marianne remembered the tightly bound books, decorated beautifully but shut tight with a rusty padlock. She had looked for a key, but found nothing and no matter how many hours she spent trying to pry it open - the pages were never revealed to her. 

"I know..." Dawn said slowly, reading her sisters face. "But one just... opened for me." 

Marianne's stomach twisted. That didn't seem... fair.

"So, what? Mum was a... witch or something and you can apparently do magic?" Marianne tried to keep control of her voice but she knew it was wavering. 

The sisters had sworn as they stood together at the funeral, that they would always be there for one another - no secrets. It didn't make sense for Dawn to keep this from her.

And as much as this didn't make sense, it did.

Dawn hadn't been acting like herself for months, but where Marianne believed it was simply teenage mannerisms, it was actually Dawn practising magic.

Dawn would shut herself in her room for hours, just like she had done that night.

Marianne remembered the lights flickering from under the door – the "homework." Could that have been Dawn... playing with magic?

"Your mother was the most powerful witch within the history of our land." Bog announced.

"My mother was not a witch!" Marianne shouted. She hadn't meant to raise her voice, but she was fighting now to hold back the tears.

She knew her mother. Morgan Fae was an ordinary woman albeit a little odd.

She cooked pasta dishes, washed dirty clothes and argued with her husband over paint samples.

She tucked her children into bed at night, picked them up from school, chaperoned at school discos.

That woman was not a witch. 

"I know it must come as a shock -" The hornless woman tried to say, in an attempt to comfort Marianne.

"It's not a shock because it's not true! I knew my mother, and she was not a witch!" Marianne yelled, a lose tear rolling down the side of her cheek.

"Marianne -" Dawn began, clearly embarrassed by her sister's outburst.

"No Dawn! It's not true-"

"MARIANNE STOP!" Dawn shouted. "There were things mum kept hidden from us, you don't understand everything-"

"I understand I need to protect you." Marianne said, her voice low so only Dawn could hear.

"I don’t need your protection." Dawn said.

"Fine!" Was all Marianne could manage to say before her vision became obstructed with tears.

She turned and walked away from the group. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than here. 

*

 

Dawn let out a deep sigh. As she did so, she felt the warmth of a stone sat in the summer's sun gently touch her arm. 

She glanced down and Sunny smiled up at her, his hand resting carefully on her arm. Somehow that smile and his touch brought her comfort.

Dawn felt incredibly guilty but she wasn't angry at Marianne. She should have expected her reaction when she had started reading her mother's journals.

Between the odd spells and the logistics of magic, there were entries about All Hallows. Intricate drawings of the town, from the cobbled streets to the fountain, even a few of the residents. 

Marianne must of thought of her as insane, but Dawn had known this place existed – and desperately wanted to go there.

Now she was here, under completely different circumstances than what she had originally thought, but she was here nonetheless.

She didn't like keeping the magic secret from Marianne, she was her sister and closet friend after all. But how do you even begin to tell someone that you can create objects out of thin air?

That and although Marianne wouldn't mean to – she'd get jealous that Dawn had that special connection to their mother. 

Dawn felt it unfair herself that she could read the journals, and Marianne who spent countless hours and broke many tools trying to open them – couldn't.

"Perhaps I should go after her?" Bog suggested, "I mean, if she isn't gifted in the magic arts and new to this world, there are some things that could frighten her."

"She doesn't get frightened easily." Dawn said, "just give her a moment, please." 

***

Marianne stuffed her hands deep into her pockets after she had wiped away stay tears. 

She was angry at herself for losing it, angrier for taking it out on poor Dawn.

Marianne exhaled and tried to make sense of the situation she found herself in.

No longer could she say that this wasn't real or that didn't exist.

It was time to face the facts.

Her mother was a witch, apparently.

Not just an ordinary witch, a powerful one.

And the stories she had told Marianne, of a land full of Halloween creatures – really did exist.

Because she was there... and made herself look like an idiot in front of the Goblin King.

That and Dawn was a witch too, or something like that. Marianne didn't know the exact terminology for someone who had been playing with spells for a couple of months.

If her mother and Dawn were magic, did that mean she could do magic too?

Marianne scolded herself for thinking such a ridiculous thing, but there was a timid voice in the back of her mind that asked a simple question:

_But what if you could?_

Marianne stopped walking and held out her hand. She had no clue what she was supposed to do, maybe she could try saying abracadabra and see what would happen?

Marianne squeezed her eyes shut, splayed her fingers and just repeated the word magic in her mind over and over again.

Nothing.

She opened one eye cautiously, but all she saw was her hand outstretched, palm facing the sky.

No flashing lights, no sparkles – nothing.

Marianne sighed and re-stuffed her hand in her pocket, continuing to walk down a darkened cobbled street.

Eventually she stopped walking and leaned against a low wall. The sky was a slightly darker shade than earlier and the air felt colder now.

Spider's scuttled over the stones that lay by her feet, looking up at her as if to wish her welcome.

Marianne scolded herself for walking off, now she was lost and had no clue as to where to go.

Initially she thought of asking one of the locals for help, but she hadn't seen anyone. Marianne laughed to herself, the idea of walking up to a vampire or a werewolf and asking for directions was strangely comically. 

Still, perhaps she should try and find someone. Marianne wondered if she'd bump into the Goblin King, although she was worried she'd make a fool of herself again.

There was something she didn't quite understand, a feeling in her gut and chest that burned whenever she thought about him.

Marianne shrugged it off as just being fascinated that he was an actual person. 

Dawn was probably with him and the others anyway – they had known her mother, and spoken fondly of her – so in a way she trusted them.

Marianne lifted up her arm and pushed her jumper's sleeve back, intent on checking what time it was. But her watch face was smashed and the hands had stopped moving long ago.

_'It must_ _have_ _broken when I fell.'_ She thought, rolling her sleeve back down.  _'Typical.'_

"Are you alright there miss?" A smooth, male voice asked.

Marianne looked up as a man approached her.

He was very handsome to say the least. His golden hair was cropped in a way so that two stray pieces hung loosely curled on his forehead and his green eyes glistened like a lagoon. 

The stranger could have easily passed for human, and Marianne thought at first, he was.

Then he came closer and she realised the elongated ears and small protruding horns.

"I'm fine." Marianne said, politely as possible.

The handsome stranger nodded, as if he understood the predicament. He turned to go without another word, but he paused and faced Marianne.

"I know it's none of my business, but... I know a lost person when I see one." 

He was right, as much as Marianne didn't care to admit it.

Marianne sighed, "Yeah... I – I am lost." 

"Where you headed?" The stranger asked.

That was the problem, Marianne wasn't sure where she wanted to go.

The one place of any importance she knew of was the fountain, that seemed to be the town's centre piece. 

Perhaps they'd be waiting for her?

Maybe Dawn was waiting patiently?

If they even cared about someone who couldn't do magic.

_'No.'_ Marianne thought,  _'Dawn wouldn't leave you like that... even if you did leave her and stormed off like a child throwing a tantrum.'_

"Err, the fountain?" Marianne replied, not fully convinced in her choice but it seemed the most logical.

"Ah," The man said, "That's not too far a walk, but there are some windin' streets that'll get you more lost. May I walk you there?" 

She didn't fancy being anymore lost than she already was, so Marianne agreed.

After a few moments of silence as they walked, the man struck up conversation. 

"Strange for someone to get so lost – all residents know the way to the fountain, it's our landmark after all." 

"Oh, I'm not from around here." Marianne said, placing a strand of stay hair behind her ear. She regretted saying it, not because it was information she was just giving away, but because it simply sounded rude.

"Oh." The man said, turning to face the front. "I am sorry for presumin'."

They were silent again for a while, until the man spoke again. 

"Where are my manners!" He exclaimed, holding out his hand as they walked. "My name is Roland, Roland Kal." 

Marianne looked at his hand; no scales or claws. Simple a normal hand. She reached out and shook it with her own.

"Marianne Fae." She said with a small smile.

"Fae?" He asked, "My my, that is a... unique name." 

Marianne nodded, "Yeah it was my mother's name, my dad's last name wasn't cool enough... apparently." 

She blushed, she needed to stop sounding like an idiot every time she opened her mouth.

Roland chuckled softly, his golden hair bouncing as he did so.

"Marianne Fae, you are unique indeed. Anyway, here we are. Simply head on up this street and it'll lead you to the fountain. Glad I could be of service, Miss Fae." Roland said, bending down and kissing the back of Marianne's hand.

She blushed again.

"Marianne?" A booming voice called out from down the deserted lane. It took Marianne a moment to realise that the voice belonged to the Goblin King.

"I better get goin'" Roland said, turning to leave. "The dear ol' Bog King doesn't sound too friendly. Best not to mention our meetin', I prefer not to get visits from royalty. But if you need any help while you are here, please don't hesitate to find me."

But before Marianne could even ask how to go about doing that, Roland was gone.


	4. Practise Makes (Almost) Perfect

"Marianne!" The voice boomed once more, louder this time. 

She quickly glanced around, but Roland had completely vanished into thin air. 

"Alright, alright... I'm coming." Marianne muttered under her breath, jogging up the alley to meet the voice. She failed to see a loose cobble raised in the path, and stumbled – slamming head first into the Goblin King's torso. 

In surprise Marianne stumbled backwards. She was about to fall over when a clawed hand reached out and wrapped it's long, dark fingers around her wrist.

"Are you as accident prone as you are aggressive?" Bog asked.

Marianne couldn't help but turn red.

"Technically... you bumped into me."

"You weren't looking where you were going." 

"Yeah, well..." Marianne trailed off and sighed, this was turning into another petty argument. 

"Thank you," She said, looking up at Bog. "For coming to find me." 

He seemed taken aback by the lack of confrontation, but smiled nevertheless.

"How did you find your way back?" Bog asked.

"R-" Marianne began, but remembered how Roland didn't wish for Bog to know he had helped her, "Ran." Marianne said. "Ran around for a bit and heard you."

He nodded, and worrying he might ask more questions Marianne decided to change topics.

"Dawn?" Marianne asked.

"With friends... and my mother." 

"Mother?!" Marianne exclaimed. She couldn't remember any creature that looked like Bog, he was so _unique_.

"Small woman, red hair, broken horns - mildly irritating in a good way."

Marianne groaned, "I shouted at her." 

Bog pulled a face, "You shouted at everyone." 

Marianne hung her head, she wanted the ground to swallow her up – and in All Hallows it probably could.

Bog must have read the expression on her face. He coughed, as if clearing his throat. "No one holds it against you, it's understandable, seeing all this-" He gestured behind him, "-for this first time can be overwhelming. We know that this must be... a little strange for you." 

Marianne looked up at him and scoffed slightly, "Oh yeah, just a  _little."_ She said sarcastically.

Bog laughed and together they started to walk, the Goblin King leading the way. 

"You have your mother's wit as well as temperament I see." 

Marianne lowered her head to hide her smile, she liked it when people compared her to her mother. 

"So, these er, friends... did they also know mum?" 

"Everyone in All Hallows knew of Morgan Fae, she was born here after all." 

"Oh." Marianne said out loud. That made a lot of sense, after all there were never any grandparents - aside from her father's family. That and the fact that there were hardly any guests for her mother, and practically none of the bride's family in the wedding photos either.

"Sorry," the Goblin King apologised, which surprised Marianne. "I realise, you are only now finding out a side of Morgan that I knew for hundreds of years."

Marianne abruptly stopped and almost chocked. "I'm sorry, but what?" 

"What?" Bog repeated.

"How long did you say you knew my mother?" 

"Hard to say for sure, but I'd say a couple of centuries is pretty close." 

"A... couple... of... centuries?!" Marianne repeated.

"Yes, what's wrong?" 

"I remember celebrating her 37th birthday!" Marianne exclaimed.

"Well, she can hardly be celebrating her 237th around her family, now can she?"

"How old are you then?" She asked.

"Three hundred and twenty-two." Bog said.

"That's... old."

"It's not that old." Bog said with a frown.

"I mean – not here I guess. But... like I'm nineteen." 

"Time is different here, even though it moves at the same pace your world does." 

"That's too confusing, lets... not get into that." Marianne said with a small smile.

Together they turned a corner and approached a small house, carved from what appeared to be a rotten oak stump. Wild flowers grew around the outside, sprouting out from between the placed stones. Thick, tangles of ivy hung on one side of the home, partially covering a glass window.

Whizzes, bangs and laughter could be heard from inside.

Most notably Dawn's. 

"This is Plum's home, she is a brewer of potions and lotions alike." 

Marianne looked at him, and he realised she had no clue as to who he was talking about.

"She's the eccentric ghost." He offered, and Marianne knew he was talking about the singing spectre.

He rapidly knocked on the door and within moments it was flung open – with a skeleton peering out at them.

"Thang." Bog greeted.

The skeleton, small in height with dusty ivory bones stared up at them. 

Marianne glanced sideways at Bog, who simply let out a deep sigh.

"Thang? Are you going to let us in?" He asked.

The skeleton slowly creaked his head to face Marianne. 

"Erm, hello?" Marianne said. It was another first for her, talking to a skeleton. 

"Hello." It responded, almost as if it was too embarrassed to say anything. 

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Another skeleton cried, coming up from behind and whacking the first skeleton on the head with a rolled-up piece of parchment. 

"Ow!" Thang cried.

"You are literally bone – it didn't hurt." Remarked the new skeleton.

"Did too." Thang sulked.

The second skeleton ignored him, "Your highness!" Exclaimed the skeleton, who Marianne realised was female. "It's good to see you again... and this must be Marianne?" 

"Yep, that's me." Mariane said with a shrug and a small wave.

"This is Stuff -" Bog introduced, and the female skeleton mimicked a bow. "You've already met Thang." 

The skeleton who had opened the door waved shyly then returned to rubbing his skull.

"They are my trusty right-hand skeletons."

"You can't have two right hands-" Thang began to say, but Stuff hit him again – albeit only a light whack.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the back." Stuff said, allowing Bog and Marianne passage through the door. Bog had to duck to avoid hitting his head on hanging potion bottles and drying plants.

The skeletons lead the way through the first room, filled to the brim with books and bottles. Some filled with vibrant liquid that bubbled as Marianne inspected them. 

They passed through a curtain with slightly tattered edges and Marianne was greeted with the smell of charcoal and dried flower petals.

The room was slightly larger, with cushions and stools adorning the floor. Towards the back there was a large alcove, and sat in the middle was an even larger cauldron. The floating, female spectre: Plum, was mumbling some words over it, Bog's mother to her right and Sunny and Dawn to her left.

All of them raised their heads as Bog and Marianne entered.

"Marianne!" Dawn exclaimed, skipping over to her sister. 

She looked as if she wanted to reach out and wrap her arms around her, but she hesitated. 

Marianne instead did it for her. She held Dawn close, embracing her tight.

"I'm sorry -" Dawn began to say, but Marianne ruffled her hair. "Hey, me too. Buds?" 

Dawn smiled, "Buds!" She declared, before hugging Marianne again.

"As happy as I am that you two made up, we need to resume homing your skills Dawn." Plum said from behind the cauldron.

"Homing skills?" Marianne asked, "What's she homing her skills for?" 

"It's kind of complicated..." Dawn tried to explain, but it was clear she wasn't the best person to answer Marianne's question. Bog stepped forward and placed a clawed hand on Dawn's shoulder, she looked up at him and nodded.

Marianne didn't know how she felt about the gesture, or... whatever that was between them.

"The land of All Hallows has been home to creatures of the night and creators of magic since the dawn of time." Bog began, taking a seat. Marianne copied and perched herself on a nearby stool, lent up against a pile of thick books. Dawn sat on one next to her, Sunny on a cushion at her feet. 

"All Hallows however, was not like how it is now. At the beginning there were dark times, horrifically dark times." 

Plum waved her hand over the liquid situated in the cauldron. It bubbled and turned a deep shade of red. She waved her arms again, and this time smoke seeped out from the pot, it's red thickness filling the room.

Marianne coughed and spluttered, when she opened her eyes – she was sitting in a haze; she could still see the others scattered around the room, but in the middle of the cloud she could make out shapes. It was the town, identical to the one she had been walking through earlier, except now... everything was bleak. 

Through the mist, she heard Bog continuing.

"It is tradition in All Hallows that the most powerful creature may rule – to defeat them allows you that right to become the true heir." He paused, "and no one could defeat the monster that ruled us." 

"Who was it?" Marianne found herself asking.

"The bogeyman." 

Marianne nearly snorted, after all he was just someone who hid under beds. But she was silenced when Dawn hit her on the arm.

"Ow." Marianne hissed, rubbing her arm. 

"Legends of his horror seeped through from our world into yours, but nothing in the stories can prepare you for what he is really like. All he wants is power, and he will do anything to get his claws on it." 

Bog pushed the air and the shapes of the buildings disappeared, instead they began forming a shadowy figure, rising up from the floor. 

Its figure was tall and menacing, parts of it looked like they were made from stitched sacks, the other parts seemed to be shadows. It's eyes and mouth were hollow and sunken. Large, clawed hands protruded from its sides and Marianne realised that this was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. 

"After centuries of suffering, the town's people began to fight back in hopes to end his reign. Morgan's parents, your grandparents lost their lives in that battle, their magic absorbed by Bogey. They say that a witch unlocks their full power when emotions run high, and the death of her parents at that monster's hand powered her magic to extraordinary ends." 

Bog gestured his hand, the monster twisted in the smoke, loosing it's shape and then becoming a silhouette of a woman, with dark hair tied in two long ponytails that hung down her back.

Marianne could hear Dawn let out a small gasp.

It was their mother.

"We realised however, that Bogey had something much sinister planned. Your family line, the Fae line consists of the most powerful witches and warlocks. With the death of her parents, Morgan became the strongest living Fae – and Bogey wanted that power for himself. Morgan had been my friend for many years and I vowed to protect her at any cost and end Bogey for good, my father joined my crusade." 

Alongside the woman in the smoke, two more figures appeared. One was obviously Bog, another figure, taller and older than the Goblin King stood beside him. He had traits like Bog, the claws and patches of bark like skin. This had to be his father.

"Together we battled the creature, but we found no matter what spells we cast or how many blows it took – Bogey couldn't be killed or maimed. He fed and grew on our fear and desperation. And so was born the plan to trap him in a stone of amber, sealed in the catacombs beneath this town. The final battle was long, but eventually my father cast the final blow which allowed us to perform the ritual that encased Bogey. Upon the Bogeyman's concealment, my father became the King. But as a cruel last trick from Bogey, my father was too weak – too weak to go on." 

The smoke whipped and whirled around them, Marianne noticed Bog's mother tentatively place a hand on his arm.

Where figures once stood, now was the town centre – Marianne almost didn't recognise it without the fountain. She could see the shadows that formed Bog, leaning over his father's body – their mother, Morgan kneeling down beside him. 

"He begged me to take his place, and I granted him his final wish." 

Shadow Bog brought his staff down into his father's chest, his father's shadow exploded on impact, becoming thin wisps that floated away in the air.

"In honour of my father and his sacrifice, Morgan created our town's fountain in memory of him, so that he could always be a part of All Hallows."

The smoke cleared and reformed, the smoke shapes of the Goblin King and Morgan Fae were standing by the fountain, but after a moment their mother turned and walked away, disappearing into the deep smoke.

"All has been well ever since, and along with Morgan we sought out to protect all Hallows and your world if the bogeyman was ever to return. On one visit to your world however..." Bog paused, ever so slightly that Marianne wondered if she was the only person to pick up on it. 

"...She was reluctant to return to All Hallows, for she had met your father." 

"I'm still confused as to why Dawn and I are here?" Marianne asked, still fixated on the twisting forms and shapes that slowly evaporated and the room returned to how it was before.

"The amber that keeps the bogeyman sealed, glows while he remains there – gradually that light has become dimmer and dimmer. I fear his return, and that he'll seek both power and revenge. Morgan had the magic to seal him once again, so while I was busy with preparations for her arrival, I tasked Sunny with retrieving her."

Dawn looked at Sunny, he looked up and shrugged and a moment was shared between the two.

Marianne stayed fixated on Bog.

"And although Morgan is sadly no longer with us, her magic has been passed down to Dawn." 

Marianne's heart twisted a little at those words, she knew it wasn't intentional but she felt so... excluded. 

"On Halloween, the amber is at its weakest, and if the bogeyman does return – Dawn and I will re-capture him-" 

"Oh, hell you will!" Marianne exclaimed, jumping off her stool and gesturing to her sister.

"She hardly knows any... magic, not to mention Halloween is the day after tomorrow, is Dawn just going to become like, Harry Potter in forty-eight hours?"

"Harry who?" Marianne heard Thang ask Stuff.

"He makes pots." She replied.

"How is that relevant?" Thang asked.

"Dawn is the only hope All Hallows has." Bog declared, rising to his full height – careful of the swinging homeware above his head.

"It's way too dangerous!" Marianne said, wavering her arms around, "Surely you can all see that?"

"It _is_ dangerous," Bog's mother agreed, "but it's our only hope." 

Marianne was about to speak when Dawn's slender fingers wrapped around her arm. 

"Griselda is right, I'm their only hope. I just want to help Marianne, this was mum's home – I can't let anything happen to it." 

"Dawn..." Marianne began, but her sister cut her off.

"I need to do this Marianne, please?" Dawn pleaded, her eyes large. 

"Please?" She asked again.

"Fine," Marianne said, and the tension in the room lifted."But I'm with you at all times." 

"NO!" Cried everyone in the room simultaneously. 

"What?" Marianne asked with a frown.

Plum floated over, "Marianne..." She began, resting a ghostly hand on her shoulder, "In all greatest respects, you aren't magic. You can't really do...  _anything_." 

"Ouch." Marianne muttered under her breath.

"Has she tried?" Thang asked, all eyes turning on him.

"Well, I mean she could be... has she ever tried?" He was met with another whack from Stuff's scroll.

"Have you?" The Goblin King asked, his blue eyes full of curiosity.

Marianne remembered her attempt, her palm facing upwards and the nothingness that followed.

"Erm, I've never tried... properly, I mean I stuck my hand out and said abracadabra..." Marianne said truthfully, trailing off due to her own embarrassment. 

"Seriously?" The spectre asked with a raised ghostly eyebrow. "Abracadabra?"

"Plum." Warned Bog.

Marianne laughed awkwardly. 

"You should try." Dawn offered, "You never know unless you try... right?" 

Marianne thought about it. Bog had said that the Fae lineage was made up of witches and wizards, logically if Dawn had inherited the 'gift', perhaps Marianne – being the eldest and all – inherited it also.

"I don't have a clue as to what to do." Marianne admitted.

"Dawn," offered Griselda, "why don't you try a spell and Marianne could copy?"

"That's a great idea!" Dawn said with glee, whirling around to face Marianne.

"I don't know-" Marianne started to say.

"It'll be fine, just watch me first - alright?" 

Dawn pressed her hands together as if she was slow motion clapping. As soon as her palms were about to touch – she pushed them apart and started to create an imaginary circle with her hands. It was like she was rubbing a small sports ball, held tightly in her grip. 

Suddenly sparks flew from her finger tips, joining together to create a larger ball of light. When the ball was roughly the same size as a tennis ball, Dawn released her grip and the orb of light floated upwards. It hovered in the air for a moment, before disappearing.

"Easy peasy." She said with a proud smile as the ghouls clapped her efforts. "Now," She said positioning Marianne's hands, "you try." 

Still slightly dumbfounded at the fact her sister had just preformed magic in front of her, Marianne awkwardly copied the movements her sibling had made. She followed through with similar hand movements, making sure to pull apart at the same speed Dawn had. Marianne began circling her hands, as if creating the invisible ball, but the more she did so, the more awkward she felt as nothing happened.

After a few more moments, Marianne dropped her hands down by her sides in defeat.

"No, no try again!" Dawn pleaded, "You just need to focus on what you are creating, think about actually creating the ball as you do the gestures." 

Marianne let out a sigh but reattempted the spell. This time, she imagined the light orb. She closed her eyes tight – imagining the sparks flying from her fingers, the shape and texture of the ball.

Marianne opened her eyes, but once again nothing happened.

"Guess I can't do magic." Marianne said, biting her lip to try and not let her disappointment show.

"Not everyone can do it dear." Griselda offered, an attempt to make Marianne feel better – it didn't work.

Bog must have picked up on Marianne's dismay, he proposed that while the other's practised and worked on Dawn's magic, himself and Marianne would get some air.

"You alright?" He asked once they were atop of Plum's house.

The view was amazing; it wasn't the tallest building but you could still see a little over the rooftops and the odd star appearing underneath the heavy clouds. Marianne sat down on a long piece of wood and looked at the sky.

"I'm fine." Marianne replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You feel like an outcast, don't you?" Bog asked.

Marianne turned to Bog as he took a seat next to her, she hadn't been expecting him to say that.

She stumbled for something – anything intelligent to say.

But instead she let out a weak laugh, after all he was spot on. 

"I saw you when you tried that spell, saw the determination for a split moment in your eyes. I understand how frustrating it must be not to be able to do the things your sister and mother were able to do." 

"Does frustrated even cover it?" Marianne said, resting her head in her hands as her elbows leant on her knees. "I mean... I guess I'm not bothered at the fact I can't do it, it's more of the fact I'm not able to protect Dawn. That's the real bummer." 

"You are as protective as your mother." 

"Is that a good thing?" 

"It was one of her most favourable traits I'd say." 

"What was she protective over?" 

"You and Dawn of course." 

"What... like when we were babies?" 

"Yes, when I came to visit-" 

"You came to visit?!" Marianne asked.

"Aye, annually, every Halloween I would venture to see Morgan – I always knew where her home was because of the pumpkins you see." 

"So, the pumpkins were you for?" 

"Aside from decoration? Yes." 

"You've... been inside my house?"

Bog seemed to blush at that question, fumbling with his long claws. He coughed, "Aye..."

Marianne smiled to herself at Bog's reaction, "When?" She asked, "I mean I would have remembered if someone with claws was walking through the house." 

"What's wrong with my claws?" Bog asked defensively.

"Nothing!" Marianne said, "I like your claws." 

"You do?" 

"Very much so." 

"Oh." Bog whispered, the bark like skin on his cheeks burning red. After a brief moment, he straightened, "To answer your question, the first time I went to the Fae estate was when you were a mere young infant, probably just shy of a year old. Morgan was ecstatic as ever..." Bog began, reminiscing.

*~*

 

**_\- Nineteen Y_ ** **_ears A_ ** **_go -_ **

"Alright," Morgan said, practically shaking with excitement. "You know how I have always struggled with organisation? Well I actually got my act together and sorted out all my spell books and journals. They are  _all_ in this trunk!Ta Da!" Morgan announced, smiling at her achievement. 

"All of them?" Bog asked, eyeing the small brown holdall. "I highly doubt that." 

"Don't doubt magic or a woman's urge for sudden organisation." She said, nudging him playfully. "Anyway, I have saved the best until last – follow me." 

"Oh?" Bog said, following Morgan down the corridor. They tiptoed past the room where her husband lay inside; snoring. 

It would be difficult to explain why a random man was in the house, let alone a random man who wasn't a man and actually the Goblin King. 

Morgan stopped outside two doors, one on her left and one on her right.

She was practically giddy at this point, and gently she pushed open the door to her right and entered. Bog wondered what her surprise was, another stack of something organised? Perhaps potion bottles?

To say he was surprised when he found the room full of cuddly toys and hanging mobiles was an understatement.

Could Morgan's surprise be...?

Morgan who had already leant down and collected what she wanted to show Bog, turned to face him. 

A bundle of cloth in her arms.

The cloth wiggled, and a small head poked out.

"A... A child?" Bog managed to say.

Morgan smiled, pure joy on her face. "Say hello to Marianne." 

Infant Marianne blinked, opening her large amber eyes.

"Morgan! She'll be scared of me-" Bog protested, slowly backing away from the babe.

"Bog!" Morgan hissed, "Don't be absurd." 

Marianne raised a small, chubby hand and grabbed hold of one of Bog's claws, letting out a shrill giggle as she did so.

"Awww see, she likes you." Morgan said.

Bog let the infant hold his finger, carefully making sure she didn't injure herself on his talons. "Is she...?" Bog asked.

Morgan shook her head. "No signs that she can do magic. Don't forget her father is human so that may have some influence. You know what? I kind of hope it does." 

Bog looked at her, his expression one of confusion.

Morgan sighed, "It's just... I'm not sure if I want to raise them knowing about magic. I... I don't know, I keep pushing the discussion out of my mind." 

Bog rested his free hand on her shoulder, a reassuring gesture between the two old friends. "You'll do the right thing Morgan, you always do." 

*~*

"I met you when I was a baby?!" Marianne asked, "that's... insane." 

"You were an adorable baby." The Goblin King said.

"Err, thanks." Marianne said, hiding her blush. "So, what happened?" 

"Well I returned to the Fae homestead every Halloween for the next five years. On the fifth year, Morgan was not waiting for me as she usually did. Instead, I found her by your bedside. Dawn sleeping soundly nearby..."

*~* 

**_\- Fourteen Years Ago -_ **

"Bog?" Morgan whispered in the dark room, her voice pinched.

"Morgan? What's wrong?" 

She stood, and threw her arms around Bog. The sudden gesture made him stumble slightly. 

"I had a vision." She whispered in his ear.

"A vision?" He repeated, "was it of Bo-" 

"Yes," She said removing herself from the embrace. "It was." She hesitated and checked over her shoulder at the fast-asleep Marianne, now a small child. "Come, let's talk on the roof." 

It wasn't until they were seated on the slanted tiles that made up her roof that Morgan spoke again.

"I always find that sitting on rooftop's calms me down regardless of the situation. You know me and how stressed I get. My girls, they are a lot like me – unfortunately Marianne has my temper. She'll be a force to reckon with when she's older." Morgan inhaled the night air as the late October breeze blew through her hair.

"Morgan, this vision?" Bog asked.

"It was of my girls, fighting the Bogeyman." 

"He's locked away-" 

"I know, I know." Morgan said, turning to face Bog. "I wonder if it is just stress sometimes, it's... hard being a mother Bog." 

"Griselda does go on about it." Bog said with a smile.

Morgan let out a light laugh that harmonised with the wind.

"I adore that woman." She said, before turning away - a forlorn look replacing her smile. "I love my family Bog, I can't put them in that sort of danger." She met his gaze, "do you remember the first Halloween you visited? What I said to you about Marianne's lack of abilities?" 

Bog thought for a moment, "About how you had not yet decided if you wished to raise them with knowledge that magic existed?"

Morgan nodded.

"Is she showing signs now, or Dawn?" 

"No," Morgan said, "Nothing from either of them, no magical sneezes or accidental spells. I'm positive they are both mostly human and for that I'm... grateful." 

"Grateful?" Bog asked.

"I decided that I don't want to raise my girls knowing magic is out there, that there are lands out there beyond their imagination and creatures... that would rip them limb from limb without even a second thought." Morgan bit her lip, "I just can't Bog." 

The Goblin King slowly nodded, fully aware of where the conversation was going. 

"I know that there could come a time where I can't hide magic from them anymore. But until then, I will not practise magic – my family comes first."

Bog frowned, processing this information. 

"The Bogeyman has long gone, yes there is always is a possibility that he could come back. But I can't live out the rest of my life waiting for that day, I want to live for my family." Morgan whispered.

"So, no more magic?" Bog asked.

Morgan responded with a weak nod.

"No more... me?"

She nodded again, "There are only so many years the girls can think you wear a Halloween costume before they start to ask questions." She paused again, this time as if trying to hold back tears. "I can't risk it Bog, I- I can't." 

"I understand Morgan." 

Although Bog did not have a family of his own, he understood loyalty. Morgan's had laid with All Hallows for many, many years – now it was time for that loyalty to belong to her family.

"I guess, this is goodbye?" Bog said as he got to his feet.

Fallen tears glistened on Morgan's cheeks.

"Morgan, don't cry." Bog whispered, gently wiping away a tear with a clawed finger.

"I'll never forget you Bog." She blurted, "The girls will be told bedtime stories of our adventures together. They'll grow up thinking you're a fictional character, rather than their mother's best friend, but it's something at least."

"I don't mind that at all, as long as you leave me some reputation." 

"You'll be made fearsome don't worry, fearsome yet incredibly kind."  Morgan said with a sniff, "and don't forget the pumpkins!" 

"Pumpkins?" 

"Yes, me and the girls will carve an army every year. Mark my words, the day the pumpkins are longer a legion is the day I no longer walk this earth." 

"I'll look out for the pumpkins, don't you worry." 

Morgan embraced him and the pair stood on the high roof as the air soared around them. 

Goodbyes were hard to say amongst friends.

"Goodbye Bog." Morgan wept, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Goodbye Morgan." Bog said, his voice nothing more than a whisper in the wind.

When Morgan Fae opened her eyes, her closet friend was gone. 

*~*

 

"Wow, so mum was trying to protect us all along." Marianne said, her arms folded in an attempt to keep herself warm. 

Bog nodded, his long fingers intertwining with one another. 

"At first, I was so sure that all of this wasn't real. I thought there was no way, the woman I knew as my mother could have been a witch. But listening to your stories, hearing what she used to be like before she gave it up for us... it's nice, you know, to get to know that part of her." 

Bog smiled, and it warmed Marianne.

"I do." He replied.

"What was her favourite thing?" Marianne asked.

"While she lived in All Hallows?" 

Marianne gave a nod, "Growing up, she always enjoyed watching old television shows like Bewitched. She'd laugh for hours about it, ironic actually looking back at it." 

"Sounds like Morgan." Bog said, "Well, her all-time favourite event was the Goblin Ball." 

"Goblin Ball?" 

"It's a traditional All Hallows celebration that takes place prior to Halloween. All the residents attend and there's feasts, music and dancing..." Bog waved his hand to give the illusion that the list went on for much longer.

"Halloween is like, the day after tomorrow." Marianne pointed out.

"Exactly." Bog said, a grin on his face.

"Exactly what?" Marianne asked, studying his expression.

Then she caught on.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" 

"I'm afraid Dawn has already confirmed your attendance." 

Marianne groaned, "she may have magic but that won't protect her from me." Then she let out a deep sigh and glanced down at her jumper, jeans and battered shoes. "Fine," she said, giving in. "But I'm not exactly wearing the right clothes for the occasion. That and... I have _no_ clue how to dance." 

"Well," Bog said, getting to his feet, a clawed hand outstretched to Marianne. "Shall we practise?"


	5. The Goblin Ball

Marianne took the Goblin King's hand and in one swift movement she was pulled into his arms. 

She knew her face was turning red as he tentatively placed a set of claws on the curve of her back. His other hand held hers, long-darkened fingers curled around her own.

"There, erm-" she gulped, "-isn't a lot of room... up here." 

Bog looked down at her, then to the surrounding rooftop. 

"Excellent point Marianne." He said, "hold on tight." 

"Wha-" Marianne was about to ask, but Bog took one step off the building and Marianne nearly let out a scream. She closed her eyes tight, fearing the impact. 

She could feel Bog's arm supporting her, holding her close. But she could not feel the air rushing up to meet them. Gingerly she opened her eyes, and saw the rooftops slowly passing them.

"What the-" Marianne exclaimed, looking down at the ground. "Are we- Are we flying?!" 

"Maybe." Bog said with a grin. 

Marianne laughed, a genuine happy laugh. The air softly rippled Bog's suit and Marianne's jumper, her hair becoming wild in the wind. 

"That." Marianne said before they touched the streets below. "Was pretty cool." 

***

Underneath the moonlight and the distant stars, Bog held Marianne as they practised dancing. Together they spun, twirled and found rhythm with each other's footsteps. They were ignorant of the other's watching them from inside.

"Finally." Griselda muttered, peering longingly out the window.

"Finally?" Dawn asked, coming to see what everyone was looking at.

To her surprise, Marianne was in the Goblin King's arms – swirling around gracefully, until she stepped on his foot.

Dawn watched her older sister apologise and then resume dancing with Bog. Dawn couldn't help but smile.

"Marianne didn't seem like the dancing type." Sunny whispered beside her.

"She's not." Dawn whispered back. Her sister enjoyed music, and aside from the odd junky movements, Dawn had never seen her dance.

"They're perfect for each other." Griselda said with a sigh, pushing away from the window.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dawn asked.

Griselda looked at her with a heavy heart, "I'm afraid it is my dear, you see even if she wanted to, she can't be with Bog." 

"Why?" 

"Because Marianne isn't magic."

***

 

It was late when Marianne sneaked back inside Plum's home – arrangements had been prior that during the sisters' stay they could rest in the spectre's abode.

Quietly, she got into the bed she would share with her sibling. She was about to close her eyes and drift off to sleep when she heard Dawn call her name.

"Marianne?" She asked, "Are you awake?" 

Marianne rolled over to see her sister, eyes puffy from sleep. 

"Hey, I didn't wake you up did I?" 

"No," Dawn said with a soft yawn. 

"You're a terrible liar." Marianne whispered, ruffling her sister's hair.

Dawn groggily rolled her eyes and paused for a moment before speaking. "Can you believe that we are in All Hallows Marianne? That we are _actually_ in this town?" 

"At first, no." Marianne responded truthfully, "now... I'm just completely blown away." 

"Does that have anything to do with a certain Goblin King?" Dawn teased.

"Shut up." Marianne said, resting her head on the pillow.

"It so does!" Dawn said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah well, you and Sunny seem to be hitting it off rather well." 

In the darkness it was clear that Dawn was blushing, "what-what does that mean?" 

"You _know_ what I'm talking about." Marianne teased back.

"He's – he's just a friend." Dawn blurted.

The sisters' conversed some more before tiredness overpowered them. The next thing she knew, Marianne awoke to warm sunlight on her face and a pounding on the front door.

Marianne was about to pull off the blanket that was covering her when Griselda burst in. 

"PLUM!" She called, "GET UP!"

She turned to the girls, her grin so wide that it stretched from ear to ear. "Morning my lovelies." 

Dawn stretched and yawned behind Marianne, "Morning Griselda." 

"Busy, busy day." Griselda muttered away to herself, "I brought you girls some breakfast, since Plum's a ghost - she doesn't eat." 

"Like that stops me." Plum remarked, floating in from the back room – her ghostly hair askew.

Marianne gulped down her pumpkin porridge and listened to the others discussing their plans for the day. Mostly it was preparation for tonight's ball and with Dawn practising spells, Marianne practically had the day to herself.

"Before you go wandering." Griselda said, "I've brought you a few things, make sure you're back in time so we can get you ready for the ball!" 

Griselda had given Marianne a fresh set of clothes, clearly tailored within All Hallows. The burnt umber tunic with matching cloak and brown slacks made her feel more like a resident and the map that was also included would definitely come in handy. 

Marianne made her way through the town, it was bustling with creatures running to and throw – final preparations being made before nightfall.

She had been walking for a few hours before she sat down and rested. The part of All Hallows she was in now was quieter, with the odd person still walking by every now and then. 

"Not lost again, are you?" A familiar voice asked.

Marianne turned to see Roland perched beside her.

"Err, no – I, err, have a map this time." Marianne said, lifting up the map slightly to indicate its existence.

"Prepared I see." Roland said with an intoxicating smile.

Marianne felt a knot in her stomach, strange – yesterday she had no problem conversing with him when she was in trouble, now something didn't feel right.

"Will you be attendin' the ball tonight?" Roland asked.

Marianne nodded, the knot in her stomach making it challenging for her to speak.

"Perhaps," Roland said, rising to his feet. "I shall see you there?"

"Yes." Marianne managed to say, and not wanting to seem rude followed with, "I'll be the one who stands out like a sore thumb."

"So, the most beautiful in the room?" 

Marianne made a noise that was crossed between a gasp and a choke. 

Roland chuckled softly before bowing, "Until later, Marianne Fae." He turned and strolled into a new-formed crowd, becoming lost in the passing figures.

 

***

 

Marianne pulled at the fabric of her dress.

Typically, she wore loose items of clothing. For her it was practicality and comfort over style and fashion.

Yet here she was. 

The bodice clung tightly to her torso and although it was a strange sensation, Marianne could not deny how beautiful the design was.

Intricate bead detailing adorned the front, swirling around like smoke signals drifting off into the sky. The little crystals sparkled in the moonlight as she waited with her sister and other ghouls at the entrance.

"Stop it." Dawn whispered, gently battering Marianne's hand away. 

Marianne pulled her hand away from the purple skirt that shot out from the bodice, like the crystals it too glistened. Instead she started fumbling with her hair.

"Oh my god," Dawn hissed, "Do I have to tie your hands together?" 

"I'm not used to this." Marianne urged, and it was true. 

She never bothered with trivial things like accessories and makeup, yet she stood in a ballgown - eyes decorated with deep purple that matched her lips and loose ribbons dangling from her now organised hair. 

She felt as alien as she did beautiful.

"Are you nervous?" Dawn asked, holding her sister's hand in hers.

Marianne looked at Dawn, who seemed to merge well with the other creatures of the crowd, like she belonged all along. Her dress was similar in design, but whereas Marianne's colour scheme was deep, dark tones – Dawn was dressed in pale blue. 

With a gulp Marianne replied. "A little." 

"Marianne," Dawn said, "there is nothing to worry about." 

Marianne didn't have time to argue and produce her pre-made list of _all_ the things there was to worry about before the doors they were waiting outside swung open.

Blinded only for a moment by the glow of light from inside, Marianne – in step with her sister – walked into the ballroom. While they had been getting ready earlier, Griselda repeatedly spoke of her past Goblin Ball experiences. Mainly of how her and her late husband had danced under the floating candles that illuminated the grand hall for hours and hours.

Describing the inside as huge was an understatement, the hall itself seemed to stretch out wide. A marble staircase led down onto the dance floor, it's banisters tangled with ivy and purple bouquets. Painted images shone up from the ground, seemingly twisting and gliding underneath the feet of passing ghouls. Large glass windows made up a majority of the walls, aside from two spaces. In one was a large antique clock hanging high on the wall, another was a balcony from which you could clearly see out on all of All Hallows and beyond.

Griselda and Plum had chaperoned the girls this far, talking them through crucial All Hallows etiquette. It seemed imperative you had to dance at least once. 

As Marianne stood on the staircase, she looked out into the crowd of residents who were merrily conversing with one another. There was no sign of Bog.

Her heart wretched, she didn't want to dance with anyone else.

Plum and Griselda were announced by Thang and Stuff who stood either side of the staircase, reciting names from long scrolls that hung low to the floor. 

Marianne approached, ready for her name to be called next – the anxiety making her feel nauseous. 

That was when she felt someone tug gently on her arm.

She turned and it was Sunny – looking equally anxious.

"Marianne," He said with a gulp, "I was wondering... if I may enter with your sister?" 

Marianne looked over her shoulder and saw Dawn blushing, without another second passing she turned back to Sunny.

"Of course." She said with a smile which made the troll beam with glee.

"Really? That's awes-" Sunny stopped himself and cleared his throat. "I mean, thank you." He finished with a bow.

Marianne watched the two descend the stairs, longingly glancing at one another from the corners of their eyes.

Dawn seemed smitten to say the least.

Someone beside her mumbled something, but Marianne was too distract watching her sister to notice.

"Miss Fae?" Thang said again from below.

"Oh? Oh!" Marianne exclaimed, "Sorry." 

"You ready?" He asked.

Marianne didn't reply, just gave a slight nod. 

She was secretly wishing she had Dawn back at her side now, as descending the grand staircase alone seemed like an impossible feat.

"Introducing: Marianne Fae." Thang and Stuff announced and the talking between the residents ceased completely.

Bravely Marianne stepped forward, exhaling as she did so.

She took a step, then another – keeping her eyes straight ahead.

She could feel the gaze from the crowd, they were observing her – watching every move she made.

After all, she was the eldest daughter of Morgan Fae – the powerful witch who left All Hallows for love.

The daughter who couldn't do magic.

Marianne didn't know if they even knew any of these facts; but these facts didn't define her.

Yes, she couldn't do magic and yes, she was Morgan's first born but there was so much more to Marianne.

She was aggressive, passionate and caring.

She enjoyed cheesy playlists, reading and fencing.

She was Marianne Fae and she wouldn't feel inferior in the town her mother had fought so hard to protect.

That's when she caught sight of him.

He stood, separated from the crowd – his blue eyes finding hers in the vast sea of faces.

The Goblin King looked handsome, the suit he was wearing previously was now replaced with a sharper one – black like the midnight sky and two tails trailing out from the back.

Catching his gaze seemed to make her somewhat calmer, and before she knew it she had transcended the steps. 

The room was still eerily silent and continued to be even when Bog started manoeuvring through the crowd. 

Ghosts, gremlins and ghouls stepped backwards, allowing their ruler a wide berth to walk through.

"Marianne," He greeted with his voice low. "You look like the stars." 

Marianne inwardly bit her lip.

"Is that... a good thing?" 

"No one can ever deny how beautiful the stars are, can they?"

Marianne blushed hard, the surging red on her cheeks creating a striking contrast against her makeup.

"May I have this dance?" Bog continued, holding out his hand like he had done the night before.

"Now?" Marianne asked, glaring sideward at the ghouls that looked upon them. She could feel her hands tremble.

"Do you trust me?" The Goblin King asked.

She had only known him a day, but because of the legacy told throughout stories – she felt like she had known him a lifetime.

Did she trust him? Yes.

Absolutely yes.

With a controlled, yet trembling hand Marianne reached for his. Their hands fitting together perfectly and Bog led Marianne into the middle of the room.

"Just follow me." He whispered reassuringly in her ear as he positioned himself.

Somewhere in the room music began playing and suddenly they began to move.

Together they whirled around on the ballroom floor, their feet skipping over the painted illustrations that seemed to dance underneath them, as if it was moving to the same music.

Bog held Marianne close as she followed his lead, her dress swaying with each turn and twirl she performed correctly.

She hadn't been aware that the music came to an end. 

"You've filled the quota," Bog said between breaths, "you do not have to dance anymore if you so wish." He released her hands and bowed, about to move away when Marianne reached out for him, pulling him back.

"Again?" She asked, longingly looking into his eyes.

The smile on Bog's face was one of pure bliss as he resumed his position. "Nothing would bring me more joy than to dance with you again." He said as the music played once more.

***

 

As the night progressed, more and more ghouls took to the floor. As Marianne danced in Bog's arm for the twelfth time that evening, she saw her sister dancing with Sunny – their smiles creating a glow between them. 

"Marianne?" Bog said, leaning down so that his cheek was against hers. "May I speak with you outside?" 

She nodded, and followed him out to the balcony.

The moon was large in the sky, so large that you could see its vast craters. Stars shone throughout the blackness, their twinkles illuminating the night. 

Marianne looked out from the marble ledge that separated her from the fall. All Hallows was so beautiful in the moonlight, she wondered if her mother ever stood out here looking at the view and thinking the same.

Her mother had given All Hallows up, for love.

Marianne heard Bog's breathing beside her.

Could she do the same?

She shook her head at the thought, pushing newfound feelings deep.

"So, err..." Marianne began, fumbling with her fingers in the fold of her dress. "What did you want to talk about?" 

As the Goblin King awkwardly moved, she could hear his skin creak like the dried wood it represented.

"When I first met you," Bog said, "as-as an adult that is, I thought of you like the soaring flame that rests inside a carved pumpkin." 

"Again, is that a good thing?" Marianne asked, her brow creased.

"You were... aggressive, passionate and caring." 

Marianne blushed hard.

"Coming to this place, I'm sure many would have seen it as an adventure. I hope – I hope you've had... fun while you have stayed here." 

Marianne nodded, she had only been in All Hallows for twenty-four hours and yet, she never felt more alive.

"Once Halloween has passed, yourself and Dawn will return home. Dawn, now with her magical abilities will be allowed to stay here, if she so wishes. After her education of course, Morgan wouldn't approve of her dropping out." 

Bog looked down at his clawed hands, knotted against one another in tight fists before making eye contact with Marianne.

"However, you Marianne – you are unable. This isn't your world, by the laws of magic itself... you are not allowed to be here." 

Marianne felt sick.

"But I'm here now?" 

"Due to an initial misunderstanding, and technically because Dawn is not an adult – she needs a chaperone, one of family bond. That role, falls to you." 

Marianne could feel the nausea rising in her chest. 

"So,.. So, I can't ever come back?" 

"Would you...  _want_  to?" Bog asked, a glimmer of something in his eyes.

"Yes." Marianne exclaimed immediately, without a moment's hesitation.

"Why?" 

Truthfully Marianne didn't know why. Perhaps it was the adventure, the new, the fact that as she walked through the streets and listened to the stories she felt closer to her long-gone mother.

Or perhaps it was the Goblin King; his sly grin, textured skin and sapphire eyes forever etched into her heart.

Marianne reached out and took hold of one of Bog's clawed hands. 

Shock crossed his face as she intertwined her small slender fingers amongst his sharp claws.

"This is why." Was all Marianne said.

He let her hold his hand for a while, the laughter and liveliness of the Goblin Ball fading into the distance behind them, so that finally it felt like the two of them were the only two people in the world. 

Then he grasped her other hand, holding both close to him. 

Marianne could feel a heartbeat echo through him and the rhythmic breathing that slowly elevated his chest.

"Marianne," He said eventually – his voice drawing her in, "I feel the same way." 

She couldn't help it, but the result of the previous nausea and the sudden relief made Marianne cry. 

Light tears rolled down her cheeks, delicately smudging the makeup underneath her eyes.

"Marianne..." Bog said alarmed, "Why... Why are you crying?" 

Marianne chuckled as she attempted to wipe away the stray tears, only to smudge Griselda and Plum's hard work even more. "I'm happy Bog." She managed to say through hiccups.

Bog gave a heart-warming smile, before kissing Marianne on the forehead.

It was a soft kiss, that ended as soon as it begun. The action left a warm stain where his lips were placed and Marianne could feel herself blushing once more.

"Stay here, I will find you something to dry your tears." Bog said, his hands still holding Marianne's. "Then, maybe... if you wish it, I can have the last dance with you?" 

"Nothing would bring me more joy." Marianne said with a smirk.

Bog nodded and re-entered back into the party. 

Marianne turned to stare out into the night, smiling up at the sky. The stars shined back, as if they too could feel her joy.

"So, you and the Goblin King eh?" A voice asked from the dark corners of the balcony.

Marianne whipped around to see Roland moving towards her.

How long had he been there?

Marianne didn't respond, the uneasy feeling she felt around him earlier was back and stronger than before.

"You were right about being the odd one out, you look...  _magical_." Roland remarked, practically purring the word.

He stepped forward and instinctively Marianne stepped backwards.

"Is something the matter Marianne?" Roland asked, his tone cold.

Marianne took another step backwards. From inside she could hear a chorus of a countdown – she glanced into the ballroom, everyone was positioned under the large clock – it's hands ticking ever closer to it's destination. Finally, both hands reached the twelve and the crowd cheered.

Roland laughed.

It was a twisted laugh, the kind of laugh that would haunt you in your sleep.

"Roland...?" Marianne said, trying to keep her fear under control.

"I don't really like being called that," Roland said, a wide grin on his lips. "I much prefer my other name... The bogeyman."

Marianne didn't have time to scream as he wrapped a now clawed hand on her wrist.

"Happy Halloween." He laughed, and they disappeared in a whirlwind of shadow.

***

Bog finally returned outside. He had been way-laid by the well wishes of seeing another Halloween through. 

As excited and proud of his holiday as he was, he simply wanted to return to Marianne. 

With lace handkerchief in tow, he made his way onto the balcony.

Only to find it empty.

"Marianne?" He called, glancing around. 

Nothing. 

"Marianne?!" He called again, louder this time.

A twinge of despair pierced his heart, perhaps... perhaps she was scared of him and his feelings.

Bog looked up into the stars, they seemed to share his sadness as they appeared to have lost their sparkle.

It was then the ground beneath the Goblin King shook.


	6. All Hallows Magic

The dank smell was the first thing she noticed. 

Marianne tried to reach up and cover her nose, but her arms wouldn't budge.

She tried again.

No good.

Her head stung, a pounding against her forehead. Gradually she opened her eyes, only to be greeted with thick blackness.

Marianne tried to steady her breathing, in the darkness it was the only thing she could hear.

Suddenly, a distant light flickered on. Marianne focused in on it, and saw another light emerge closer to her. A figure came out of the shadows, stepping into the light.

"Hello Marianne." Roland said, his tongue careful caressing each syllable of her name.

With a click of his clawed fingers the room was illuminated, Marianne looked down and saw she was secured to a table, thick ropes binding her.

No wonder she couldn't move.

Roland reached out, his once normal hands transformed into long, spindly claws. Nothing like Bog's, these seemed capable of piercing flesh.

He ran one finger along her cheek, the talon lightly pressing against her skin. 

Marianne yelled at him, but realised her shouts were muffled.

He had gagged her.

"Oh yes, so sorry about that," Roland said observing her muffled screams, "couldn't have you scream where people could hear you, especially your darlin' Bog." 

He hooked a finger under the rotten rag – Marianne could feel the coldness of his skin against hers and in one swish movement he sliced the fabric in two.

She refused to scream now that she was free, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Instead Marianne glared at him, his green eyes twinkling back in the gloom.

"Are you not goin' to cry for your Goblin King?" Roland teased.

"What do you want?" Marianne demanded.

Roland moved around to the other side of the table Marianne was laid upon. 

"Thought that was obvious." Roland said, eyeing Marianne up and down. "You of course." 

Her confusion must have been blatant as Roland continued.

"I know they told you all about the brave heroics of your mother, I could practically hear their sickenin' joy from down here. They told you all about how they defeated the bogeyman, imprisoned him. Yet, here I am." Roland said with a meaning grin.

"But you don't look anything like-" Marianne began to say but Roland placed a claw to her lips.

His touch repulsed her. 

"Marianne, Marianne, Marianne. You trusted this face, these looks lulled you in. I got you where I wanted you - in the end." 

She bit her lip, he was right.

It made sense now, why the three times they had crossed paths she was predominately alone.

Of course she was going to trust a handsome, humanoid creature out of everyone when she had been thrown into this world.

"What do you want?" Marianne growled again. 

Roland sighed, "Your mother was the most powerful witch ever to grace All Hallows, such abilities and potential – I wanted it. But I was trapped, an essence of my soul managed to escape due to the fear that still lingered in the hearts of the residents. The time trapped in that infernal amber allowed me to plan my revenge; I heard rumours and whispers of the great Morgan Fae's return. So, I waited in the shadows, awaitin' the hero's return."

Roland had started pacing around in the shadows. Marianne didn't follow him, she kept her eyes fixated on the ceiling, but every now and then she could make out the flickering of sinister shadows across his face.

"Imagine my surprise when the whispers were not of the great witch, but two young girls instead." Roland stood at the end of Marianne's table, his face looming down onto hers.

"Your fear Marianne, was by far the tastiest." 

He leaned in closer, Marianne stared defiantly upwards so she could see the fire in his eyes.

"Your anxiety was like a sweet scent, I had to know more. I formed this guise and travelled to the surface to find out who was this being that emitted so much anger and fear. I must admit, I was stunned when I found you all alone. Even more to find out you, were a Fae." 

"I let you live," Roland said twirling a golden curl between his claws, "the closer to Halloween for your consumption - the better." 

Marianne's heart dropped at that word, was he going to  _eat_ her?!

"The whispers grew louder, the fear wilder – For Morgan Fae was dead and her two daughters were in All Hallows." He returned to press his face against Marianne's, so that his nose was inches from hers. "Your fear smelt good Marianne, but not as much as your magic." 

Marianne creased her brow, she wasn't magic. Had Roland got it wrong?

"Now finally after all these years of being trapped, I can be freed by one of Fae blood and regain all my power." Roland looked almost giddy as he produced an amber stone from his coat.

The yellow stone glowed and Marianne could make out her own distorted reflection in its surface. 

"I want to thank you Miss Fae, you're finally returnin' the true king of All Hallows to his throne, pity your boyfriend won't be around for the celebration." With that Roland pierced one claw into Marianne's upturned finger. 

The pain was fresh and fierce and she could feel the prickle of blood ooze out from the wound. 

Marianne turned her head as much as she could to see Roland holding the amber out in one hand, his other hand outstretched, talons hidden underneath the one that bore her blood. 

As if time itself slowed down for the event, Roland hovered his claw over the stone – his face wild as the blood slowly gathered and dripped onto the amber. 

Nothing.

Roland waited a few more drips before screaming.

"WHAT?!" He roared, flinging the amber across the room.

He grabbed Marianne's face, his claws pushing her cheeks in. 

"ARE YOU NOT A FAE?" He shouted, "WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?" He pushed harder into her skin, now demanding an answer. "TELL ME, TELL ME WHY IT DIDN'T WORK!" 

"Because," Marianne said, the determination burning brighter in her than ever before, "can't do magic... dumbass." 

Roland released her, throwing his head back with rage and screaming so much the walls shook. 

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" He seethed. Roland turned - his back facing Marianne, but even so she could hear him talking to himself. "No... I could have sworn..." He picked up the amber he had thrown in a rage, examining it carefully. "Insolent fools, sealin' me away must have confused my power." 

Suddenly he turned, very slowly, to face Marianne. 

The shadows seemed to dance around him as he smiled, fangs on show.

"Tell me Marianne," He said his voice smooth. "Your sister isn't perhaps gifted by any chance, is she?"

"YOU TOUCH HER!" Marianne screamed, attempting to launch herself at him, the rope digging deeper into her skin. "YOU TOUCH HER AND I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

Roland: the bogeyman laughed. It was a hallowed laugh that had no warmth to it at all, so dark in fact it chilled Marianne to the bone. 

"A Fae without magic threatenin' to destroy me? You're lack of intelligence is somewhat amusin' Marianne. You will rot down here, with only the screams of the world above for company. Farewell Miss Fae." 

With one swift movement, shadows erupted at his feet swallowing him up. When the shadows evaporated, Marianne was all alone.

 

*

 

As a child Marianne was scared of the dark.

She had night-lamps to fend off the monsters that lurked within the deep night, only for them to return to dressing gowns and distant objects in the morning. 

As she lay in the lonely dark now, there was only one thing that scared her more.

What was going to happen to Dawn.

Marianne repeatedly tried to break free, struggling so much the rope cut and burned her skin.

She didn't give up, she couldn't give up.

Marianne struggled again, convulsing her body in an attempt to fray at least one of the ropes. She threw herself off the table one more time, but the ropes didn't budge.

Instead, a crystal bead from her dress became loose – hanging by a single thread.

Marianne panted as she examined the stray bead – an idea, crazy enough that it could work, was born in her mind. 

She repeated the process of forcing her body upwards so that she slammed against the table top, finally the bead broke away from the thread, falling backwards onto Marianne's upper chest. 

Marianne strained her neck forward, catching the small crystal inbetween her teeth.

She then got to work sawing away at the ropes.

As she clenched the crystal and sawed backwards and forwards, her mother's voice echoed in her mind.

_"You'll protect Dawn for_ _me,_ _won't you?"_ She had said.  _"You're her big sister after all."_

The rope frayed a little but that didn't stop Marianne, she was determined.

Eventually the rope snagged and lost its grip around Marianne's wrist. Finally, one hand was free. 

Ignoring the pain, she grabbed the crystal from her mouth and began to fumble with her other wrist.

It didn't take long to break free of all the ties, and as soon as she did Marianne was sprinting from her trapped confinements, running towards the illuminating lights that guided a potential exit. 

She had no clue where she was going as her dress dirtied along the floor, but she knew she needed to find Dawn. 

 

***

 

The screams began when the earth shook.

Bog gripped onto the balcony, losing his balance at the sudden jolt.

He knew something was wrong, something to do with the bogeyman. 

At great speed he ran back inside, the monsters within had started to panic. He scanned the room first for Marianne, but there was no sign of her again.

Then he looked for Dawn, finding her with Sunny huddled in a corner. He tried to push his way through the crowd, time was of the essence.

"What happened?" The ghouls cried, trying to cling onto him.

"Stay calm!" He roared out, "Please remain in the building!" 

Dawn must have heard him because she ran over, Sunny clutching at her hand. "Bog?" She said amidst the worry, "Where's Marianne?"

The fear in her blue eyes bubbled, and it broke Bog's heart.

"I- I don't know. She was on the balcony, but when I came back-" 

Dawn's hand went to her mouth. 

"I fear something has begun Dawn, we do not have much time. I need you to come with me to the catacombs and observe the amber. Are you ready?" 

"Does he have Marianne?" Dawn asked, and Bog knew exactly who she meant. 

"I'm not sure Dawn, but I'm afraid he might." 

Dawn looked back to Sunny, she held his small hands in her petite ones. Bog wasn't sure if it was a spur of the moment decision or if it was inevitable but Dawn lent down and kissed Sunny.

It was a quick kiss, a kiss that could have easily been missed. And although the kiss was swift, it meant a lot to the two individuals who were involved.

She released him and turned back to Bog.

"I'm ready." She said and Bog noticed the same determined look Marianne had often worn. 

 

***

 

Marianne continued to run, she had handfuls of her dress gathered up so she would not fall and loose time.

Overhead she could hear voices, although dim at first, they continued to become louder and louder before dying out completely.

In the faint gloom she came to a branching path. Until now the catacombs she found herself in were all on a linear route.

"Pick Marianne." She hissed at herself. She glanced all directions, each leading into a darker part of the underground. 

"A sign, I need a sign." Marianne begged, she closed her eyes tight. 

That's when she heard them; the voices.

She followed the echoing sounds, they were right above her now. 

Following the path Marianne began to realise it was slowly becoming narrow. With little light she manoeuvred her way through, feeling for walls and openings.

She nearly tripped when she discovered a step that ascended into a staircase. Gradually the ceiling began to close in, so Marianne had to crawl up the stairs on her hands and knees, regularly getting caught in her ballgown. 

After a while Marianne went to push herself up onto the next step but she was greeted with wall.

The cold, stone barrier had marked the end.

"No!" Marianne cried slamming her palm against the stone. "How do I-" then she realised, these were steps, they _had_ to lead to somewhere. Frantically, Marianne began to push against the surrounding walls, perhaps there was a secret passage – after all that was a thing in movies.

But no walls slide back as she touched them.

But there was one wall she hadn't tried – the ceiling. 

Marianne turned herself around, a near impossible feat in her large dress. 

"Here goes nothing." She muttered to herself as she pushed upwards with force.

There was resistance at first, but then a dislodging and the ceiling came away.

She had spent so long in the darkness that the light blinded her for a moment, as she regained her focus - she saw Sunny standing above her.

"Marianne?" He asked, holding a small hand out for her to grab.

She accepted, and with Sunny's help she climbed out the hole.

"How did you end up there?" Sunny questioned, eyeing the stairs that lead down into the darkness from which Marianne came.

"Long story," Marianne said with a pant, grateful to be breathing clean air. She thought Dawn would have been with Sunny, but as she looked around she was met with many worried faces, but none of them were her sister.

"Sunny..." Marianne asked after gazing into the crowd, "Where's Dawn?" 

The troll explained what had happened, about how the earth began to move and panic sparked. The Goblin King had ordered everyone to stay both calm and inside the hall, while he and Dawn left. Sunny, Griselda and Plum were with those who were left behind. 

Marianne's stomach knotted, they didn't know of the bogeyman's return. 

In Bog's tale he had said how the town's folk waged war on Bogey and many lose their lives. Marianne did not want to spark fear into the residents, it was better off to keep them unaware.

"Do you know where they went?" Marianne demanded.

Sunny lent in as if to whisper, "they were heading to the catacombs to check on the amber." He paused before adding, "are they in danger?"

"If I don't get to them, they might be." Marianne whispered back.

"Head to the fountain," Sunny said, "Bog uses it as a fast travel, if you're quick you might just reach them in time." 

 

***

 

She slammed her shoes against the cobbled streets, urging her pace to go faster and faster.

Marianne was so thankful she had memorised the map yesterday during her walk through of All Hallows, she wasn't far from the fountain – just a few more streets and turns.

Her lungs burned and her feet ached but she wasn't going to stop – to much was at stake.

Nearly there.

The burning intensified and her eyes stung, but all she had to do was turn this corner and she'd be at the town centre, where the fountain was situated.

She turned the corner, still running at full speed. Bog was standing on top of the fountain, his hands outstretched to Dawn, helping her up to join him on his platform. 

Marianne mustered any breath she had left within her and shouted.

Both turned, shocked to see Marianne running at them. 

"Mari-" Bog was about to shout back when a vortex of shadows emerged from behind him. 

Marianne didn't have time to shout look out before a fist slammed into Bog's face. 

Bog stumbled, falling into the water's below. 

Roland stepped from the shadows and grabbed Dawn, his arm pressed against her neck so she couldn't move. 

The Goblin King rose to his full height, "Who are you?" He demanded to know.

Roland laughed, "Trick or treat old friend." He said, showing off his teeth. 

Bog didn't move, he seemed rigid.

"Bogey?" Was all he could say.

"I know, I know – It appears I've let myself go a bit from when we last saw each other. Don't worry, I know you've been keepin' busy too." Roland glanced towards Marianne who was now running full speed at him.

With a wave of his hand, she was flung off her feet and sent rolling.

"MARIANNE!" Dawn cried as she wriggled in Roland's arms.

Marianne got to her feet, the hem of her dress now tattered and torn. 

"I must say Marianne, you do surprise me for someone who can't perform magic." Roland remarked before whispering in Dawn's ear, menacingly loud enough for everyone to hear. "She's not like you, I hear you're special." 

Tears pricked at Dawn's eyes as he spoke those words but before Marianne could run at him again, he stuck a clawed finger into Dawn's cheek. A small pimple of blood immediately came to the surface, and like he had done before he collected it on his talon.

He pushed Dawn away from him, with so much force she stumbled.

Marianne grabbed her opportunity and ran at her sister, catching her before she fell. 

Roland pulled out the amber once more and held it out in front of him, the blood droplet fell from his finger and landed on the stone's surface.

Instead of trickling off, the amber absorbed it, the inside becoming cloudy. 

Roland threw his head back and bellowed a piercing laugh. He tossed the amber in the fountain, letting it sink beneath the water.

Shadow's swirled at his feet, crawling upwards to completely cover him. The mass began to pull and stretch.

Marianne and Dawn clung to each other in horror as the shadow grew larger, it's form altering into something not human. 

The shadows disintegrated and the Fae sisters were left looking up at the bogeyman. 

Marianne had thought the mist image of him was terrifying, but nothing prepared her for this.

Where Roland's green eyes used to be was now sunken pits, hollowed out. They were just holes, that moved to give him expression. 

The same for his mouth. There were no teeth, no fangs just a gaping hole. 

Roland was at least three times the height he used to be, his body stitched together with sack and shadow. His clawed hands seemed larger, sharper – as if one swipe could easily maim you.

Roland's laughter subsided once his true form was complete, lowering his head to observe the two sisters.

Dawn was still gripping onto Marianne, her eyes wide when they heard Bog's roar.

"RUN!" He had cried, darting out from the fountain, water splashing around him.

Marianne bolted, dragging her sister with her. They just made it out of the way as a massive hand went for them. 

The trio hid behind a low wall, catching their breath as the menace looked for them.

"What do we do?" Marianne whispered, trying to disguise her pants.

"We have no choice, we have to fight it." Bog said, risking a look behind the wall. 

Marianne copied, she could see Roland – the Bogeyman stamping around, breaking things in his attempt to find them.

She remembered the amber in the fountain. 

"Is there any way we can get him back into the amber?" She asked in a hush. 

Dawn perked her head up, "the spell I've been working on is to seal him, but I only get one shot. I need time to cast it." 

"Where is the amber?" Bog asked.

"In the fountain." Marianne whispered back. "I-I could get it."

"Marianne no! It's too dangerous-" Dawn began to protest but Marianne stopped her.

"This was always going to be dangerous, but both you and Bog need to distract him while I retrieve it. "

"Marianne -" Bog said, true worry in his eyes. 

"It'll be fine, I'm a Fae after all." She looked over her shoulder to observe the bogeyman before turning back to her sister and the Goblin King. "How hard can it be?" 

*

A plan was devised between the three of them, ready to put into motion. 

"On the count of three." Dawn said, "One-" 

Marianne positioned herself, ready to run into one of the side alleys that connected to the square.

"Two-" 

Bog got to his feet, still in a squatted position – he would use himself as bait for Bogey.

"Three!" Dawn said, throwing herself after Bog and firing her dancing orbs at the frightening beast made of shadow. 

Marianne didn't get the chance to see one hit him in what used to be his face as she slide behind one of the buildings that marked the start of the side street and kept running.

The plan was simple enough when facing the bogeyman – Dawn and Bog would distract it with their magic, ideally weakening it in the process. 

While his attention was on them, Marianne would sneak behind and retrieve the amber from the fountain, before returning it to Dawn to perform the sealing ritual. 

Marianne just hoped it worked.

She followed the street around until she emerged at the other end of the square. The shadow was engaged with Bog, Dawn continuing to fling lights at him.

Even from here Marianne could hear his taunts and jabs. 

"I cAn SeE YoUr FeAr." The bogeyman teased. It took Marianne a moment to realise that it was him speaking, his voice sounding like rasps that screeched in your ears.

"YoU'Ll NeVeR AcHiEVe AnYThInG WiThOuT MoRgAn." 

Marianne seized her chance and ran for the fountain. She stayed low, vaulting over the fountain's edge and into the water. Her dress instantly becoming soaked and weighing her down. Frantically she searched the water, desperate to find the amber. 

She caught sight of it, glowing so dim it could have been mistaken as a trick of the light, at the bottom of the pool. 

Marianne grabbed it, feeling the cold smooth texture against her palm. 

"We'Re OnE oF ThE SaMe BoG, YoU aNd I." She could hear the monster cry, "Do YoU NoT WAnT tO RuLE fOrEvEr? I CAn HeLP YoU, JuST SuRREnDER tO ME!"

*

Bog clocked Marianne climbing out the fountain, dress clinging to her as it dripped.

He noticed how one fist was clenched tight.

"Thanks," Bog said, "But no thanks." 

The bogeyman launched for him and Bog jumped, high over the creature's head before landing perfectly on the ground behind him. 

From where he stood he could see Dawn run towards Marianne, an exchange taking place as soon as they were close enough. 

He just needed to give the youngest Fae enough time. He was about to call out obscenities to the creature when someone next to him did it for him.

"HEY DUMBASS, LEAVING SO SOON?" Marianne shouted at the top of her lungs.

Bogey swirled around and grunted, swiping at the pair – Bog threw an arm around Marianne and together they sprung into the air. 

"FOR SOMEONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POWERFUL, YOU SURE ARE SLOW!" Marianne shouted once again once they had landed.

"YoU InSoLeNt GiRL!" Cried the creature, swiping again and narrowly avoiding them.

"HEY!" Someone shouted above the chaos. The bogeyman turned its head to see Dawn Fae standing, amber outstretched in hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU CREEP!"

The amber glowed a brilliant yellow, rolling mist seemingly seeping out from the stone – the fog wrapped around the creature's feet, climbing up and over its body like its own shadows had done. 

The monster screamed as the mist stripped him, reducing him back to Roland's form. As the fog evaporated, one wisp of smoke wrapped around his feet, pulling him into the stone. 

Dawn let the amber drop to the floor, backing away from it to join Bog and Marianne who stood nearby. 

Roland continued to scream, clawing away at the cobbles in a desperate attempt to stay free. 

He snarled before grabbing onto Marianne's ankle, pulling her with him towards the stone. 

The others barely had time to react before Roland's body turned into smoke and started being sucked in. 

"Marianne," Roland said his eyes manic. "You fear me... don't you? You can't escape it, I'll always haunt your dreams, I'll be your nightmare night after night! YOU WILL FEAR ME!"

Something burned inside Marianne, as if she herself was made of fire.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU." Marianne roared. She threw a punch at Roland, making contact with his nose. 

There was a shriek and a cracking sound. Where Marianne had punched him, his skin had broken like it was sheer porcelain. The crack continued down his cheek and along his neck, until it met the amber – then that too started to crack.

"No." Whispered Roland meekly. "No, I can't lose-"

Roland never finished his sentence. As every piece of skin cracked and broke, so did the amber. So that in the end, nothing was left of the dreaded bogeyman. 

Marianne stayed on the ground, trying to get her breath back. 

Bog and Dawn came over and helped her to her feet as the residents emerged to see what the commotion was. 

"He's gone." Bog said, his hands resting on Marianne's shoulders. "He's really gone." 

"But how?" Marianne didn't understand.

"Because you weren't afraid of him Marianne." Dawn said, fumbling with her sister's dress to make it presentable. But there was no use, the dress was soaking, dirty and wrecked.

The town's people came closer now, led by an anxious Sunny. He ran to Dawn and she fell to her knees so she could embrace him.

Griselda charged up to her son - the Goblin King, they exchanged a few words before she catapulted herself onto him.

"Mother!" Bog urged before setting her down. 

Griselda made a noise before turning to the town's people to announce the demise of bogeyman at the hand of the Goblin King and the two Fae sisters.

The resident's cheered and roared with glee, and amidst the celebratory chaos, Bog approached Marianne. 

"You alright?" He asked.

Marianne looked down at herself before meeting the blue eyes of the Goblin King.

"I'm fine, I don't think my dress is though." She said with a smile.

Bog reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief, "This was for you earlier, although I doubt it's actually any real use now." 

Marianne laughed and without thinking reached up and kissed the King of All Hallows.

Bog reciprocated, picking Marianne up and holding her close to him as their kiss deepened.

After a moment, Marianne's feet returned to the cobbles.

"Marianne," Bog said, leaning his forehead against hers. "I want you to, so badly. But you cannot stay here, you're not magic." 

Marianne stepped back, outstretching one hand and letting a small purple flame erupt from it. 

It danced in her palm, folding and bending at free will. 

"Who says that I'm not?" She asked with a wide grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -THE END-  
> Hope you enjoyed this little Halloween story!


End file.
